storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky
Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Brendam Docks |basis = Freelance design |type = Dockyard crane |year_built = between 1920s to 1950s |company = Brendam Docks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} is a large grumpy dockyard crane, who works and lives at Brendam Docks. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescued Kevin, and apologised for being so mean. He later called Charlie silly when he told him about the elephant on the line, and warned Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempted to stop a ship that Gator was on, after Thomas thought that Percy was on board the ship. However, this resulted in Cranky breaking, forcing the ship to turn back. Cranky was later unloading a crate from a ship at Brendam, but accidentally dropped the crate to the ground. Fearing the contents inside of the crate were broken, Cranky hid the crate out of sight, though it was later found and taken to the Town Hall. In the Twentieth Season, Cranky teased James while he was pouting by saying he looked crankier than himself. In The Great Race, Cranky accidentally loaded a crate with Diesel in it into a boat after the devious diesel shunter's plan to enter the Great Railway Show was foiled. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy is because he was initially kept working day and night without rest and seems to have kept up his cranky attitude even though now he does get sleep. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. He rarely pays attention to tact due to his perpetual bad temper. However, Cranky has at times shown a bit of kindness, such as when he sympathised for Percy when Thomas went missing on Misty Island. Basis According to an interview, Cranky is based on photo reference of various cranes from the 1920s and 50s. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two nameplates on each side that read "CRANKY" in yellow. Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and shifted to different locations, despite it never being mentioned or shown, however, there are some cases where Cranky has not been seen at Brendam. * According to an interview with Sodor Island Forums, Cranky is one of Mark Moraghan's favourite characters alongside Percy. * Cranky has two seagull friends called Seagull and Stuart. Category:Characters Category:Cranes Category:Brendam Docks Category:Green Characters Category:North Western Railway